Be there: RukiKaien
by Hikaruu Dark
Summary: Rukia is heavy in thought once again. Kaien comes to her in hopes of easing her tension, or at least hear why she's so stressed. Why is he so caring and protective with her?


Rukia sat alone on the side of the brook, listening the water slosh by in attempt to calm her nerves.

She had been up since dawn, troubled by her thoughts and memories. Thoughts of Byakuya's seemingly high expectations of her. Thoughts of Renji and how she had left her oldest and closest friend.

And then there were new thoughts.  
...ones of...

"You out here again, Kuchiki?"

Rukia felt as if her stomach and lungs traded places without notifying her mind first. She jolted and exhaled as the identity of Kaien Shiba registered with her.  
"H-Hello Lieutenant Kaien." She panted out, taking her usual drink from him.

"I see you're your usual, chipper self." Kaien teased, taking a sip.

They drank in almost silence.  
The sound of the brook and rustling tree leaves keeping them company.

"So Rukia, what's the matter today?"

Kaien's voice made her head tilt downward, almost in shame of her sadness.  
"Nothing... Captain Kaien."

Another silence fell between them, a new one.

"Captain... Kaien, eh"  
The man stared out into the water, a slow grin coming over him.  
"Easy mistake. After all, I'm a good leader, aren't I"  
He expected his lax attitude and familiar cheezy grin to sway her to speak, or to at least let on about what the issue was. But she didn't so much as crack a smile.  
Realizing the futility of his actions, he permitted his grin to fade as he looked at her.

"Rukia... you know you can always come to me for anything you need, right"  
He narrowed his eyes as a small breeze picked up.  
"I would die for you if you needed me to..."

Rukia set her arms close to herself, clutching the cup in her hands tightly. Her eyes glazed with tears she refused the let fall, but she couldn't hide the hint of being choked in her voice.  
"Why...?" She whispered.  
She closed her pained eyes, not wanting him to get a glimpse of even an ounce of her pain.  
"Why care so much for someone you don't love?"

Her question stung him, and she knew it the moment it had left her mouth.

"C-captain... V... Vice captain Kaien... I... I"  
Her eyes watered even more.  
She motioned to get up, placing her cup down on the grass.  
As her legs tense however, she felt her body weighted in the position of sitting by two much larger and stronger arms.

Kaien's arms held Rukia in a warm embrace, his head, high and far over hers.  
"I don't remember saying that I don't love you."

She froze. All of her blood had seemed to stop in there flow, as did her lungs... heart.  
...and even mind.  
"W...what?"

"I love you, Rukia. You are precious to me"  
He held her closer, tightening his grip so that he now surrounded her.  
"I love you Rukia. And I order you to never forget that."

Without hesitation, Rukia buried her head in Kaien's chest to hide a tear that managed to escape her eye. She nodded, secretly drying her face.  
'It isn't the exact way I wanted... but it's so much better than I thought it would be'  
She sighed, greatful for how Kaien had acted toward her.

Kaien put his hand on her head, stroking her dark hair.  
"That's a priority order, Kuchiki. I can't forgive you if you forget it." He said, smiling.

"Ooooh!"

Kaien lurched forward, forgetting for a moment that he had Rukia in his arms. He released the girl and turned around to see his arleady known menices.  
"Kiyone!" He growled.

The girl stood there grinning, Sentaro beside her.

"We're telling, 'Captain' Kaien!" The boy slurred, teasing.  
His redened cheeks perked up as he grinned.  
"Ukitake-taichou won't like it if you go makin' out with Rukia when we ALL know you're married!"

Kiyone nodded.  
"Yeah, and Byakuya Kuchiki'd kill ya' if he knew you were shackin' up with his sister behind your wife's back!"

Kaien blinked and flushed like a cherry.  
"You two aughta' shut up!" He shouted, loosing the calm tone of his voice.

Sentaro only giggled.  
"Pffft... he's all red."

"Yeah, it's gotta be true!" Kiyone chimed in.

Kaien went up to the both of them and took a collar of their shirts in each hand.  
"You two're smashed"  
He heaved backward.  
"GO SOBER UP!" He shouted.  
He lunged forward and threw them into the stream, dusted off his hands and tried to look tough.

"Rukia..."

The girl tore her eyes away from the drunken pair.  
"Yes? Captain Kai-"

A small kiss crept onto her cheek.

"I love you. Always remember that"  
He took off, back up the hill, turning back only to pick up the cups and flash her a small, firm smile.

She nodded back to him, unaware that she was blushing.

'I love you to... Kaien.' 


End file.
